


February 7th - That One Chocolate You Hate But Cannot Remember Why Until You Have Picked It From The Box and Eaten It

by Dreamkissed



Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bellamione Cult's Valentine's Event 2020, Dark Hermione Granger, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Points, F/F, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team Aphrodite, Torture, Zero Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamkissed/pseuds/Dreamkissed
Summary: Hermione thought she was getting what she wanted.  Bellatrix.  Bellatrix was just leading on Hermione to win the war.  Hermione does not take it well, even the Golden Girl has her breaking point, as does the Darkest Witch of the Age.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Dreamkissed's Bellamione V-Month Collection! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	February 7th - That One Chocolate You Hate But Cannot Remember Why Until You Have Picked It From The Box and Eaten It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drD/gifts).



> I think this is as dark as this series will get. (Don't hold me to that, no promises!) Explicit torture, explicit rape, implied conditioning and mindfucking, consider yourself warned.

Hermione watched as Bellatrix circled her, the disappointment clear on the pureblood bitch’s face. “After everything I told you, everything I did for you.” She turned her head to follow Bellatrix’s movements. “I let you into the castle! Ensured you had a clear shot to kill Dumbledore!”

Bellatrix stopped behind Hermione, to see what she would do. Her laughter was bright, lacking any madness or insanity. “And why would I want a filthy little mudblood like you? It was so fun watching you debase yourself; turn against all your friends.” She stepped up behind Hermione, twirling her wand in several strands of Hermione’s hair. “It was magnificent how you played along with every move, and all it took was a flutter of my eyes to turn you into a love-struck schoolgirl.”

Hermione spun around, her wand hand still lowered. Her free hand came up and slammed into Bellatrix’s jaw. “Is that all I am to you? A fucking game?” She pulled her wand, disarming Bellatrix. She slipped the curved walnut wand into her bag and knocked Bellatrix down. She followed with a kick to Bellatrix’s ribs. “I gave you everything, and all I wanted was a tiny spark of appreciation. Is a god damned thank you too much!”

Bellatrix laughed at the kick as she rolled onto her back and looked up to Hermione, sprawling out. “Oh that’s delicious, little bitty mudpuppy wants…”

“CRUCIO!” Hermione cried out in fury, wand leveled at Bellatrix’s chest. The howling screams filling the clearing were more than satisfaction to her ears. “Crucio…” The second cast was slower, drawn out.

Bellatrix screams mixed with strangled laughter as Hermione ended the spell. She lay in a ragged lump, trying to both cackle and breathe. “Oh is that all you have Muddy?” She gathered the blood in her mouth and spit it to the ground. “That was almost a disappointment.”

Hermione stepped forward, kicking Bellatrix onto her back with sharp swings. “That was only the warmup.” The warmth left her words, replaced by the focus usually reserved for academic performances. She used her wand to move Bellatrix’s body. She jammed her heels onto Bellatrix’s hands and feet as she bound them in turn, spread uncomfortably wide in all directions, exposed. Thick roots wrapping around her wrists and ankles, transfigured into adamantine bonds.

Bellatrix’s laughter faded, ending in a nervous chuckle. She groaned as Hermione bound her, summoning what strength she could in an attempt to free herself. “Oh, you think you can play? That you could hurt me?”

Hermione grinned at the waver in Bellatrix’s voice, gazing into her eyes, seeing the uncertainty in them. “I’m not going to hurt you; I’m going to destroy you Bellatrix Black Lestrange.” She brought her wand to Bellatrix’s chin and began muttering an incantation.

Bellatrix tried to twist her head away, only to scream as she felt a molten fire in her throat and mouth. The sounds she made turned to strangled grunts as she felt her jaw forced wide open and lock in place. Eyes wide, she looked to Hermione in confusion. The futile attempts to close her mouth brought fresh pain.

Hermione’s eyebrow raised and she brought a hand up to caress along Bellatrix’s face, poking and examining her chin and throat. “Transfiguration is best done when like becomes like. Your bones have a mineral, hydroxyapatite, in them, that mineral has just been transfigured into solid iron and then welded in place with a little focused heat.”

Bellatrix stilled, her body trembling, not in pain, but genuine fear. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to look at Hermione. She whimpered as she heard the whispered sharp cutting curse and warmth dripping down like tears. Vision returned to her as she saw Hermione wandlessly summoning her eyelids through the red tint of bloodstained tears filling her eyes.

“You have only yourself to blame Bellatrix. You nurtured the seeds, fostered the growth of this darkness.” Hermione twisted her hands, igniting the slivers hovering above Bellatrix, filling the air with the scent of burnt flesh. “You aren’t going to hide from your creation. I will, however, give you a choice.” 

Hermione moved to lean in closer to Bellatrix’s ear. “If you want to die, I will be cold, detached, and indifferent. The Swot seeking perfection on her most important assignment.” She sighed softly and blew a strand of hair from her face. “If you want to live, I will be warm, devoted, and passionate. I will ruin you, claim you, and make you enjoy every moment.”

Hermione stood up and looked down at Bellatrix. “I know which one I want you to pick. I really wish you had just had the foresight and wisdom to give me what I wanted. We could have been so powerful together. There’s still a chance if you pick right, but it will not be what you wanted.” She gave Bellatrix a slow once over. “Do you want to die?”

Bellatrix wanted many things, dying in the service of the Dark Lord was something she could accept, but not dying like this. She watched Hermione’s every moment, every single twitch. There was no madness in anything she did. Madness she could handle, rational sadistic brutality was not. She shook her head quickly, ignoring the pain in her jaw as she did so.

Hermione nodded coolly. “Do you want to live?” She grinned brightly as Bellatrix nodded eagerly, making grunting sounds, pleading to her. “Good, I was hoping you would pick this.” Hermione stood up and stepped back, taking her time in removing her clothes. She made sure that Bellatrix was watching her, a flick of her wand correcting her every time she tried to look away. The looks she gave the bound witch had gone from cold appraisals to heated lasciviousness.

Bellatrix’s cheek stung, whatever spell Hermione used felt like a sack full of shot was slapping her across her face. Her vision was not blurred enough to miss the looks Hermione gave her, looks that did little to soothe her fears. She watched Hermione approach her, casting a variant of a tracking spell. She whimpered at the feel of an ethereal hand grabbing her hair and forcing her to keep her eyes on Hermione’s face. She would not get the pleasure of looking away or looking at Hermione’s body, only seeing Hermione’s satisfaction as she destroyed her.

Hermione prowled, displaying her nudity with all the confidence of a primal force of nature. Like the witches of old, she wrapped herself in magic alone. She straddled Bellatrix’s torso, towering over. The position gave Bellatrix the small mercy of gazing up her body. “Fumo vestis.” Hermione purred as she traced her wand over Bellatrix’s body like a brush.

Bellatrix whimpered at the heat along her skin, turning to unpleasant groans as she felt her clothes start to burn away, lines of glowing embers spreading to consume fabric and leather. The cold air in the woods was a soothing contrast to the tender skin coated in white ashes.

Hermione grinned, feeling her cunt get wet at the sight and sounds from Bellatrix. Another flick of her wand had a miniature cloud appearing over them. Quickly a slow sprinkling of rain fell over them, soothing cool to Hermione, icy cold to Bellatrix. It had the benefit of washing away what was left of Bellatrix’s clothes. “Now that’s much better isn’t it?”

The reflexive attempt to respond to Hermione brought fresh gurgled screams as her singed muscles strained against hot bone.

Hermione laughed loudly, sultry and passionate. “I can’t picture getting tired of that sound.” She summoned a pair of silver candlesticks from her bag and levitated them over Bellatrix’s nipples. She lifted a foot and began grinding each of Bellatrix’s breasts in turn. She savored the confused mewling as she coaxed each nipple to full hardness, tugging on them a bit with pinched toes. “I know there’s a part of you that enjoys this. You are too good at the Cruciatus curse to not be a sadomasochistic slut.” The blush filling Bellatrix’s cheeks and the attempt to look away answered it. “I’ll admit, I’m the same way. You torturing me at the Manor was quite enjoyable.” She dragged her big toe along Bellatrix’s chest, not being gentle in leaving a red scratch behind. With two swishes of her wand, she had lit the candles, enchanting them to remain precisely a foot above her nipples no matter how Bellatrix squirmed.

Bellatrix’s howl as the first drops hit her nipples, harder and heavier than wax, and hotter, feeling like burning daggers. She tried to pull away or move, but each candle kept adding drop after drop, like a volcano. The molten metal crowned each nipple in dull silver and slowly flowing over her breasts with a deep cutting pain.

Hermione’s laugh carried a carnal sound as she watched Bellatrix. “Oh that’s magnificent, you thought they were wax didn’t you? That’d be too easy.” She looked down at Bellatrix’s unblinking locked eyes. “It’s a mix of high-temperature paraffin wax and low-temperature indium solder. Literally molten metal.” She kept a sensual lilt as she spoke over Bellatrix’s pain, knowing part of the Witch was still aware of her words.

Hermione stepped between Bellatrix’s legs, remaining standing. With a bit more spellwork, the root and vine bindings on Bellatrix shifted fully around her limbs, lifting her off the ground a couple feet. She spun her wand, replicating the spell Bellatrix used to transfigure her wand, only this time into a heavy flogger with countless fine steel wires for falls. She barely gave time for a warmup, focused more on stretching out her arm and shoulder. She planted one foot between Bellatrix’s legs, jamming her foot up against her exposed center.

Bellatrix’s sound became inhuman, discordant agonized grunts as Hermione flogged her. She could feel the wires turning her skin a striated rosy color. The water falling on her became salty, the taste of it clear, as well as the sting on the countless delicate scratches.

After a couple of minutes of the fine flogging all over Bellatrix’s body, Hermione twisted her wand, turning it to a flexible heavy braid of the same metal. She rained blows down over the same areas she scratched, leaving heavy deep bruises beneath scratches. She only did this briefly, watching the genuine insanity edge into Bellatrix’s bloody tear-stained eyes.

Hermione transfigured her wand back, only instead of dispelling the falls; she made them drop down onto Bellatrix’s body, animating them. Like earthworms, they scattered and crawled over Bellatrix’s body, and like needles, pierced into and burrowed into her skin. She stepped back and moved around to stand next to Bellatrix’s head.

“I imagine you’re in quite a bit of pain. I don’t want any information from you; I’m tired of the war.” She brushed a hand along Bellatrix’s hair, almost affectionate if it was not for her nails slicing and scratching shamelessly. She grinned at the strangled keening sound coming from Bellatrix with every breath. “I want you to know what I can do to you, the pain I can inflict on you.” She reached down between her legs and collected the wetness that gathered there. She brought her shining fingers into Bellatrix’s view. “I want you to see what your screams do to me.”

Hermione waved her hand, the thin wires decorating Bellatrix’s body lighting up with electricity, a faint steady current that edged on the bearable side of painful. “I want you to learn what I want from you.” She tapped Bellatrix’s jaw with her wand, speaking several transfiguration and healing spells. Bellatrix’s jaw both returned to normal bone, and the damage healed back to her pre-Azkaban state.

Bellatrix would have appreciated the novel healing spells and variations had she been in a calmer state of mind, and said spells hurt less than maddeningly painful. Where a raw, dry, and burned throat produced inhuman sounds, a freshly healed throat sounded quite human. Bellatrix screamed high and song-like. As much as she wanted to curse and insult Hermione, she wanted to take advantage of being able to close her mouth before the young witch continued her torture.

Hermione continued to play with Bellatrix’s hair, enjoying the soft moans from her. “If you do a good job, I’ll heal your eyelids and let you look where you want.” She stood up straight and threw her leg over Bellatrix's head. She settled down, straddling Bellatrix’s face. She aimed her wand between Bellatrix’s eyes, the threat implied. “Show me what you can do.” She let the enchanted bindings and Bellatrix’s shoulders take her weight. With her free hand, she threaded her fingers in Bellatrix’s hair, gripping painfully, pulling Bellatrix’s face against her pussy.

Bellatrix groaned, intending on refusing to pleasure Hermione, but her restraint only could endure so long. The electrical shocks intensified every breath she took, Hermione’s thighs squeezed against her head, and her gasps and screams only seemed to make Hermione wetter. Bellatrix doubted that her next choice of action would have the expected rational effect, but she still wanted to return at least some amount of pain to Hermione. She turned her head and leaned up, sinking her teeth into Hermione’s thigh, barely a breath away from her cunt. The fresh wet heat did not surprise her against her cheek, or the hissed ‘Crucio’ from Hermione.

Hermione held her spell as she rode Bellatrix’s face, tightening her thighs, burying Bellatrix’s nose between her pussy lips. She removed the hand from Bellatrix’s hair, summoning a dagger. She arched her body, moaning gratuitously, enjoying the feel of Bellatrix beneath her.

Bellatrix’s screams were muffled by Hermione’s thighs, pressing painfully on her head. Every attempt to breathe in was met with Hermione’s juices. The angle of her head meant it pooled in her nose, the sensation hitting her before the awareness that she was being waterboarded with Hermione’s cunt. The pain in her body and the Cruciatus curse, the feeling of Hermione slicing and cutting her flesh, all left in her panic. She did the only thing she could do to get air, and that was to feast on Hermione.

Hermione’s lewd laughter filled the clearing, writhing and riding Bellatrix as she ate her out to a trio of satisfying orgasms. In her afterglow, she cooed her praise to Bellatrix, enjoying the broken and dazed look on the dark witch. She followed through on her promise, healing and restoring Bellatrix’s eyelids and lifting the gaze-locking charm. She stood from Bellatrix’s face, wobbling on her feet briefly as jelly-strength muscles protested moving. She traced the dagger along Bellatrix’s cheek and throat as her wand tip pressed between her eyes. “You’ve been such a good girl Bellatrix, I want you to see how I can reward you, the *pleasure* I can bring you. But remember, pleasure and pain are simply two sides of the same coin.”

Bellatrix heard the familiar curse leave Hermione’s lips, channeled directly into her brain. As reality around her collapsed into pure pain, she was vaguely aware of the fiendish healing spells cast on her body. Her body felt less like hers, and more like a fleshy cloak blanketing her soul in a sea of agony. She felt that cloak strain and buck against the magical restraints, starting to overcome them.

The curse, healing, and bindings all ended simultaneously. As Bellatrix landed in a limp heap on the bare ground, the only thing she could process was a lack of pain, her soul responded to the sensation in the only way she could. Bellatrix trembled and spasmed on the ground as she rolled around and cried in mindless pleasure Inhuman sounds recalled imagery of succubi and lust elementals, relief manifesting as a tidal wave of orgasms.

Bellatrix came to when the sky began turning pale pink, aware she was curled up on her side trembling from the aftershocks. Her head was in Hermione’s lap and she was soothingly caressing her hair and body, wrapping both of them in a warmth charm. She did not want to think, did not want to do anything other than remain in Hermione’s possession. The pleasure was worth enduring whatever the young sadistic witch desired from her.


End file.
